Someday
by upperstorykid
Summary: Vastorode muncul setelah perang besar berakhir.


A/N : Dramatis abis -__- idenya muncul dari waktu lebaran loh. Haha. Jadi didramatisir begini gara-gara author bikin cerita sambil denger lagu Come Back To Me nya Akon sama Fall For You nya Seconhand Serenade (sumpaah liriknya romantis bgt. Buat yang suka ngegombal gue yakin bakal pake lirik lagu ini buat bikin pacarnya melting :p haha jk). Heheheee Disclaimer : (c) Bleach ain't mine. It's kubo-sensei's.  
Wait for your review ^^

nb. italic is a thought

* * *

Sore itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Hari seakan sudah malam karena langit terlihat sangat gelap, sangat mirip dengan hari itu. Ya. Hari kematian Kaien Shiba.  
Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, berniat untuk pulang. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat hujan turun dengan deras.  
'Tidak biasanya..' pikirnya. Tiba-tiba tangan besar dan hangat memeluknya. Spontan gadis itu melihat ke belakang.  
"Ichigo.. ku kira kau siapa.. kau membuatku takut, tahu?" kata Rukia lega saat mengetahui orang itu adalah kekasihnya, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
"Ayo pulang, sekarang sudah semakin gelap." Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia. Wajahnya bersemu merah menahan malu.  
"O-oke.." jawab Rukia gugup.

Di Perjalanan Pulang

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan pulang bersama, dan keduanya terus diam sepanjang jalan karena gugup. Hanya ada suara hujan yang terdengar disana. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil lewat dengan kencang, hampir menabrak Rukia. Beruntung Ichigo sigap dan langsung menarik Rukia ke sisi jalan dan memeluknya.  
"Hei! Kalau mengemudi lihat-lihat, dasar bodoh"  
Kali ini wajah Rukia yang berubah merah. "I-Ichigo.. b-bisa lepaskan aku, tidak..?" Ichigo gelagapan. "H-hua! M-maaf!" saking paniknya, Ichigo tidak sadar kalau wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak 1 inci.

_Kalau dipikir, ini posisi yang sangat tepat untuk.._ pikir Ichigo. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan sangat lama, sampai Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia, sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm. Perlahan Rukia memejamkan matanya.  
"HAH!?" Rukia memotong tiba-tiba. "Tidak mungkin.. tuhan.. tolong jangan yang satu itu.." ternyata kecemasan Rukia terbukti. Saat melihat ke atas, ada satu makhluk yang sangat besar, sekaligus sangat berbahaya.  
"Rukia, apa-apaan hollow super besar itu!?" "I-itu v-vas.. vastorode.." Rukia gagap saking takutnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan kencang.  
"Vastorode? Hollow macam apa itu"  
"Kau ingat menos yang waktu dulu kau kalahkan?" Ichigo mengangguk. "Dengan susah payah.. lalu kau mau mengatakan kalau itu menos? Aku merasakan reiatsu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya"  
"Bukan menos! Jelas-jelas namanya vastorode"  
"Lalu"  
"Jangan meremehkannya! Kau tidak tahu betapa kuatnya vastorode itu! Untuk mengalahkan vastorode, kita membutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih dari seluruh kekuatan kapten gotei 13"  
"Lalu apa masalahnya? Yang harus kita lakukan hanya mencoba untuk mengalahkannya, kan? Kita bisa mencoba melawannya sambil menunggu pertolongan dari Soul Society." sebelum Rukia menghentikannya, Ichigo sudah lebih dulu menelan pil gikon'gan Kon sambil berlari kearah vastorode.  
"Ichigo!" Ichigo mencoba langsung melompat untuk menebas kepala vastorode, tetapi gagal karena makhluk itu sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan cero.  
"S-sial!" Ichigo berusaha menahan cero vastorode itu, bahkan sampai kedua tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah dengan deras. "K-kenapa ceronya lebih kuat dari cero Grimmjow yang waktu itu"  
"Sudah kubilang, itu vastorode! Ceronya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari cero espada!" Rukia membantu menangkis cero vastorode itu dengan zanpakuto-nya.  
"Uargh!" Ichigo terbanting dan terlempar sangat jauh karena tenaganya sudah tidak mampu untuk menangkis cero vastorode itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Zangetsu. Hanya tinggal Sode no Shirayuki yang bisa menahannya karena Zangetsu sudah hancur menjadi abu.  
"R-rukia! Bertahanlah!" kata Ichigo sambil berlari kearah Rukia untuk membantunya.  
"Berhenti!!" teriak Rukia. Tiba-tiba badan Ichigo tidak bisa digerakkan.  
"Jangan pakai bakudou! Lepaskan aku"  
"Diamlah! jika kau datang kesini untuk membantuku, kau hanya akan mati konyol! Kau takkan bisa melawannya tanpa Zangetsu!" potong Rukia. Badannya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menghancurkan bakudou Rukia kemudian lari dan mendorong Rukia.

**"ICHIGOOOOO!!!"**

Suara itu adalah suara terakhir yang didengar Ichigo. Walaupun badannya hanya terkena 1/4 cero, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seketika juga datang pasukan terhebat gotei 13. Mereka membantu bertarung melawan vastorode.  
"Renji..! Ichigo..!" kata Rukia, setengah menangis.  
"... jaga Ichigo sementara kami melawan vastorode ini. Jika sesuatu yang mungkin sangat buruk terjadi padanya, setidaknya orang terakhir yang"  
"Berhenti bicara!! Jangan membayangkan hal itu!!" potong Rukia sambil menutup telinga dan matanya. Renji menatap Rukia sedih, kemudian kembali bertarung.  
"ICHIGO! BANGUN! SADARLAH!" jerit Rukia sambil berlari mendekati Ichigo, lalu menidurkan kepala Ichigo di pangkuannya. Tak terasa sedikit demi sedikit air matanya jatuh. Perlahan Ichigo membuka matanya.  
"Baru kali ini.. aku melihatmu.. menangis.." katanya lirih sambil mengusap air mata Rukia dari pipinya, lalu tersenyum.  
"Kumohon.. bertahanlah.." kata Rukia lirih.  
"S-saat pertarungan ini selesai.. mungkin aku sudah berada di"  
"KUBILANG BERHENTI!! JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL ITU LAGI, AKU SUDAH MUAK!!" Rukia menutup kedua telinga dan matanya. Kemudian Ichigo menggenggam lengan Rukia dan menariknya lepas dari sisi telinganya.  
"Jika.. hal itu benar-benar terjadi.. aku punya permintaan.. terakhir.." Ichigo menggerakkan kepala Rukia mendekat ke wajahnya dengan tenaga terakhirnya. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, saat itu juga waktu Ichigo telah habis. Badannya terbujur kaku dan lemas di pangkuan kekasihnya.  
"I.. Ichigo..? Ichigo.. ICHIGOO!!! BANGUN!! SADARLAH!! ICHIGOO!!" Rukia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu, tapi kenyataannya berbeda dari keinginannya. Di saat para shinigami berhasil membunuh vastorode, seketika juga Ichigo menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.  
"Ta.. tapi walaupun ia mati, rohnya tetap akan pergi ke soul society kan? Itu ber.." "Tidak.. walaupun hanya setengah shinigami, tetap saja shinigami.. dan.. kalau shinigami mati.. tempat yang akan ditujunya bukan soul society.. tapi.. hanya tuhan yang tahu itu.." padahal tadi Rukia sangat bergantung pada harapannya. Tetapi semua itu hanya semu.

_Dia telah tiada.  
Partnerku.  
Penyelamat hidupku.  
Kekasihku.  
Dari dunia ini._

_Karena aku._

--oo--

Besoknya

Tatapannya kosong, hanya memikirkan lelaki berambut oranye itu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin.  
"Rukia.." seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Dia masih tidak bereaksi.  
"... aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu untuk melepaskannya, tapi bukan berarti satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah berdiam diri sambil memikirkannya, kan?" tanya Renji. Gadis itu masih diam.  
"Ruki--" ucapannya terpotong saat ia melihat air mata perlahan menetes dari pipi Rukia.  
"Sebegitu pentingnyakah dia untukmu..?" tanya Renji dengan suara parau. Rukia menahan tangisannya di bantal yang ia pegang.  
"RUKIA!" teriak Renji marah sambil mendorong Rukia jatuh ke kasur.  
"Apa kau tahu, aku terus mencoba menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu? Itu benar-benar sulit! Sampai dia mati pun, kau masih berpikir tentangnya!? Cukup! Aku sudah muak! Aku cemburu padanya! Dia bisa mendapatkanmu walaupun kalian baru saling mengenal, dibandingkan denganku yang sudah bersama-sama denganmu sejak masih kecil!? Aku tahu tentang dirimu lebih baik darinya! Aku--" Renji memotong perkataannya kaget melihat Rukia menangis.  
"Aku tahu.. aku juga suka padamu.. tapi.. sejak bertemu dengan Ichigo, lama kelamaan aku mulai menyukainya.. bahkan mencintainya.. sekarang ia telah tiada.. karenaku..! Pertama Kaien-dono, lalu Ichigo, lalu aku harus menunggumu mati juga!? Lalu kakakku!? Sampai semua orang yang berharga untukku mati!? A.. aku harus.." tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil zanpakutou-nya.  
"H-ei, Rukia, kau mau apa..? HEI! RUKIA! JAWAB AKU!" panggil Renji, tapi Rukia mengabaikannya, sampai dia berhasil mengambil zanpakutou-nya dan berencana untuk menusuknya pada dirinya sendiri.  
"RUKIA!! BAKA!" Renji menepis zanpakutou Rukia jatuh ke lantai.  
"APA KAU SUDAH GILA!? SADAR, RUKIA!" "Kenapa kau menghentikanku!? Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pergi ke dunianya! Aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup! Lepas!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan badannya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa.  
"... DIA TIDAK AKAN SENANG JIKA KAU MATI, BODOH!" teriak Renji. Tubuh Rukia membeku.  
"Dia mati karena dia ingin kau hidup! Itulah kenapa Ia memutuskan untuk menyelamatkanmu, bahkan dengan nyawanya! Lalu kau ingin membut pengorbanannya sia-sia, begitu!?" Renji menggertak Rukia sampai tubuhnya melemas lalu jatuh ke lantai.  
"A.. aku hanya tidak bisa.. merelakannya.. aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.. apakah kau mau.. memaafkanku..?" "Yah.. tapi berjanjilah jika kau mengingatnya lagi, kau tidak akan menangis sekencang itu lagi. Aku benci melihatmu menangis seperti itu." katanya. Rukia mengangguk.  
"Terima kasih.." wajah Renji berubah merah. "Yah.. terserahlah.." "Tapi.. aku masih belum bisa melepaskannya.. dan kenangan indah kami.. sekarang hanya sejarah untuk dikenang.." kemudian Renji mendorong kepala Rukia ke dadanya.  
"Oke, kau boleh menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi ini yang terakhir." kemudian tangisan Rukia memecah saat itu juga.

Sorenya

Akhirnya waktu penguburan Ichigo telah tiba. Rukia masih menatap wajah tampannya sampai akhirnya jenazah Ichigo dikuburkan.  
"Umm.. Rukia-chan, apa kau tidak mau berdoa untuknya?" Tanya Isshin dari belakang sambil menepuk pundak Rukia.  
"Tapi, anda kan belum berdoa un.." "Aku yakin, suara doa yang paling pertama ingin ia dengar adalah suaramu." katanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Rukia mulai berdoa.  
"Ichigo.. aku janji aku takkan mati sampai benar-benar tiba waktunya aku mati.. terima kasih.. aku cinta padamu.. aku harap kau bahagia disana.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, suatu hari."

* * *

Aduh selese jugaaa.. cerita ini pernah di submit sih tapi langsung kuremove karena bahasanya jelek banget -___- sekarang udah diedit deh! Haha. Once more, review, please!


End file.
